Sennen Power
by Gravi
Summary: AU - Sennen Power was the 1 band in the world until a bad accident ruined their career. Two years later the band members begin to move on with their lives. (SetoxYami, BakuraxMalik, YugixRyou)


It was almost 1am so it was no surprise that there was no other vehicle on the road besides the large tour bus traveling down the abandon stretch of Californian road. Inside the bus, the band members of Sennen Power were relaxing after their most recent concert from either that night.

The band consisted of five members. Atemu "Yami" Mutou was the guitarist. His spiky tri-colored hair was often covered under a bandana leaving only his blonde bangs available to see. Considered a musical genius, Yami spent most of his free time coming up with new songs and arrangements for the band. He also did backup vocals.

On lead vocals was Malik Ishtar, an Egyptian with long blond hair, who had grown up with Yami until the latter had moved to Japan. It had been Malik's idea to start a band in the first place and had called up his old friend for help. It was through Yami they had found the rest of their members.

Yami's cousin, Yugi Mutou, was a bass player and had been the third member to join the group. Like Yami he had spiky hair but didn't try to hide it unlike his older cousin. Although short and kind, Yugi loved copying his cousin, which he was why he was in the band. Fortunately Yami found this cute and the two were extremely close.

The keyboardist was Ryou Bakura, Yugi's boyfriend. Bakura was not your average rocker. He was quit and gentle with his long white hair.

The last member of the group was Ryou's older brother, who played the drums. His brother only went by their family name. To everyone, even Ryou, he was referred to only as Bakura. Only Ryou knew his real name but he never brought it up. What was known was the brothers came from a broken family and Bakura took his violent ways out on the drums. Neither brother spoke of their past except for small references to their parents being dead. Bakura seemed delightfully happy whenever he talked about how his parents were no more.

Upon forming their band, Sennen Power soon became a smash hit all around the world. Currently they were nearing the end of their first world tour having only a few more weeks left to go. Although they all loved performing and spending time together, all of them couldn't wait for their vacation. Bakura, Ryou and Yugi already had flights booked back to Japan and Malik was flying home to Cairo to spend time with his sister and brother.

Yami was the only one staying in America for a while as he worked on some new songs. Always dedicated in their work, the band's break would only be a quick one before they would start recording their next album.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"You both make me sick," Bakura grumbled. Bakura, Ryou and Yugi were currently at the back of the bus in the 'lounge' area. Bakura was sprawled on a couch of his own as he attempted to watch but the two lovebirds cuddled on the couch opposite his kept on disturbing him.

"Sorry 'kura," Ryou weakly apologized. Yugi however wasn't been as apologetic as he ignored Bakura and began tugging on Ryou's t-shirt in an attempt to remove it.

In disgust, Bakura stood up and stormed through the bus, pass their sleeping area to the front where the kitchen area was. What he found there was even more revolting then the display he incurred between Ryou and Yugi. Shirtless and his leather pants undone, Yami laid on his back on their table with an equally shirtless Malik on top of him. The pair were locked in a kiss as Malik continued to fondle Yami's body.

"We eat off of that!" Bakura protested but the two Egyptians ignored him.

Trying to keep from throwing up, Bakura stormed back to the sleeping area and climbed into his bunk. Digging out his mp3 player from under his pillow, Bakura quickly placed the headphones over his ears trying to drown out the noises coming from both ends of the bus. The white haired drummer took little comfort in knowing that Ryou and Yugi would only go as far as making out. The two 'Innocents' as the rest of the band liked to call them were not ready to take their relationship to the next level. Malik and Yami on the other hand cared little of where they where or who was watching when the mood struck them.

Even before the band had formed the two Egyptians had a fuck buddy relationship. Often they would sleep together with no strings attached. Normally Bakura would not be bothered by that type of relationship, but lately he was disturbed by the fact that for a while he had been developing a crush on his blonde band mate and he was frustrated by the fact that none of his so called friends seemed to notice.

Cracking up the music to his mp3 player, Bakura rolled over and faced the wall of the bus as he attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

"The Innocents are passed out in the back," Malik whispered to Yami with a small giggle as the tanned, spiky haired youth pulled back on his t-shirt. While Yami had re-dressed from their previous activities Malik had gone to check on Yugi and Ryou. "You should see them they look so adorable."

"I prefer to get some sleep myself," Yami replied with a yawn. Glancing at the clock, Yami saw that it was now 2am and they had been up since 5am the previous morning.

"I'm just so great everyone gets worn out when they're with me," Malik boasted causing Yami to laugh at him. "You know it's true! You better watch it because one day I'm not going to be around anymore to take care of your needs. I'm going to find myself my own guy to take care of me."

"Hopefully that day will be soon then so I can get rid of you," Yami replied with a small chuckle as he sat down at the table, pulled out a magazine and began flipping through it. Despite being tired, he knew he would not be getting any sleep with Malik still wide awake so he figured he might as well get comfortable.

"Wha'cha reading?" Malik asked as he slid onto the bench on the other side of the table. Leaning over the object they had previously had sex on, Malik caught a glimpse of the magazine while Yami attempted to cover it with his arms.

"Nothing."

"A business magazine?" Malik asked with curiosity as he wrestled it away from Yami's grasp so he could get a better look at it. "Correction, a Japanese business magazine. What are you doing with this?"

"I'm just practicing my Japanese, that's all," Yami hissed as he tried grabbing the magazine back but Malik was too quick for him and held it back far enough so that Yami couldn't reach it.

"You spent every summer of our childhood there, plus you lived there for four months before Sennen Power got together," Malik reminded him as he looked at the picture on the page Yami had been reading. Malik unlike the rest of them only knew a little Japanese that the others had taught him.

"Give it back Malik! I'm thinking of investing some of my money in a business, that's all!" Yami lunged across the table in a second attempt to grab the magazine but again Malik held it out of his reach.

"Hey this guy's pretty hot."

"I'm well aware that Seto Kaiba is hot!" Malik shifted his glaze to a livid Yami and stared silently at him before bursting out in laugher.

"You like him!"

"I do not!"

"You do too! I know that look on your face!"

"I do not." Yami replied one last time before slouching back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face.

"At least you're dumping me for someone rich," Malik said as he continued to laugh.

"We're not together dumbass!" Yami shot back at him.

"I'm just teasing you," Malik replied with a smile on his face. Leaning across the table, Malik ruffled Yami's spiky hair, which for once wasn't hidden under a bandana, and tossed the magazine in his lap. Yami meanwhile scowled at him.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm great in bed," Malik replied with a smirk as he sat back, rested his back against the side of the bus and drew his legs up to rest them on the other half of the bench.

"Hardly."

"I'm hurt."

"You lie."

"You know me too well."

As the two friends continued to talk they were unaware that some time ago outside it had begun pouring rain making the roads very slick. As the bus sped down the dark and wet road, the three sleeping bandmembers and two awake ones had no clue that their bus driver was rapidly losing control of the bus from driving too fast. Taking a sharp turn, that the bus driver thought he could handle, the bus ended up toppling over as it slid off the road. The bus rolled some distance away before finally coming to a stop. No sound could be heard coming from inside the bus though.

* * *

_Two years later, Domino Japan_

Seto Kaiba, powerful CEO of Kaiba Corporation sped down the road in his sleek blue Lamborghini. Normally the brunet CEO took his limo to work but sometimes he liked the freedom that driving himself gave him.

Rounding a corner, Seto suddenly had to slam on his breaks to avoid hitting a youth who had been walking across the road.

"Watch where you're going!" the spiky haired youth yelled as Seto took in his appearance. Tanned skin, spiky tri-colored haired (which Seto couldn't tell was natural or not), dressed entirely in black leather and there was a guitar case over his left shoulder. Yep another penniless 'artist' who thought they would be the next big thing. Seto had seen plenty of the youth's kind before. But he did almost run the kid over and it would be bad if the spiky haired youth recognized him. Therefore it was best to play nice and make sure he wasn't traumatized in any way. Pulling over to the curb, Seto got out of the car and strolled over to where the youth was now busy hurrying down the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?"

"Look I'm in a hurry-" the kid began to sharply reply but trailed off when he had spun around to look at Seto. "You're Kaiba Seto!"

Great. The kid did recognize him. Seto could tell he was a foreigner too from his looks and slight accent. "So?" Seto challenged not liking the grin that was forming on the youth's face.

"I could sue you for almost running me over."

"I highly doubt a court would take your word over mind," Seto scoffed unfazed.

"True and I don't want your money anyway," the youth replied as his grin turned to gentle smile. "I'm Mutou Atemu."

"Mutou is a Japanese name yet you are not Japanese," Seto observed as he took a step closer to the youth so that they were now only inches apart.

"Half Japanese," Atemu corrected. "My father was Japanese and my mother was Egyptian. I lived in Egypt until they died and then moved in with relatives here."

"I'm sorry for your lost."

"It was a long time ago," Atemu replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Bad shit happens all the time and all you can do is to move on. And now I have to be moving on or else I'll be late for work because I was an idiot and decided to walk today."

Atemu started turning away but for some reason Seto found himself calling out after him.

"You need a ride?"

* * *

"This is nice," Atemu replied as he leaned back in the leather seat of Seto's Lamborghini and closed his eyes. He was clutching his guitar case in his arms but he was still very comfortable. "Maybe I should buy one." At the sound of Seto's laugher, Atemu cracked open an eye and looked at him.

"These babies cost a fortune," he chuckled. "I doubt someone like you could afford it."

"Someone like me?" Atemu asked while raising an eyebrow at the CEO.

"You know, the starving artist thing you have going on." Now it was Atemu's turn to laugh. "What?"

"Looks can be deceiving," was all that Atemu would say. "Turn left at the next lights and go down about three blocks. The Kame Game Shop will be on your right."

Seto silently nodded his head and the pair finished their ride in quiet.

"This is it," Atemu finally said and Seto pulled over to the side of the road. Atemu climbed out of the car and place his guitar on the ground. He then leaned back in through the door so he could talk to Seto. "Thanks for the ride. I was really running late this morning. I'm glad you almost ran me over."

"My pleasure," Seto uncomfortably replied. Throwing Seto a sexy smile, Atemu slammed close the door and stepped back. Seto then wasted no time in speeding away. Turning around, Atemu picked up his guitar case and walked into the game shop.

"There you are."

"Sorry I'm late Jiichan," Atemu replied with a dreamy look on his face. Walking behind the counter, Atemu sat his guitar case down again next to the legs of the older and shorter man. "I know you wanted to get to the airport early."

"Don't worry about it, I still have plenty of time," the old man replied. "Arthur's plane won't be here for another hour."

"But still! You must be anxious to see Professor Hopkins again!"

"Indeed. Thank you for helping out today Atemu while I go meet him at the airport. Someone like yourself shouldn't have to be working in this old place."

"Jiichan I'm not famous anymore," Atemu replied with a small laugh. "I'm not Yami anymore, only Atemu. Just this morning someone thought I was a starving artist. You helped us all out a lot when we were just starting out with the band. It's the less I can do to fill in for you while you meet the professor."

"Arthur's looking forward to seeing you and Yugi. He was planning on taking his granddaughter to-oh," Jiichan trailed off when he saw the sad look on Atemu's face. "I'm sorry Atemu. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay Jiichan," Atemu replied with a shake of his head but there was no hiding the sadness in his voice. "That's in the past. And we had some great times together before the accident. Malik wouldn't want the rest of us to spend our entire time moping over him."

"Atemu….this is Malik we're talking about."

"You're right," Atemu laughed. "He'd demand that each of us build a shrine to him and pray to it daily."

"Last I heard Bakura built quite a nice shrine in his hospital room for him," Jiichan hinted causing Atemu to frown. Ever since the accident two years ago, Bakura had been different. He seemed to be fine but he had moved to the US afterwards and now lived in an apartment not far from the hospital where Malik laid in a coma, which the doctors believed he would never wake up from. He had also cut contact with his former bandmates except for Ryou who he only talked to a couple of times a month. "Maybe you should got pay him a visit and see how he's doing?" Atemu wasn't sure if his grandfather meant Bakura or Malik.

"You better get going Jiichan," Atemu said changing the subject. "You'll be late meeting the professor if you don't leave now."

"Yes, yes," Jiichan quickly replied while hurrying out the door and hoping into the taxi that he had called before Atemu had shown up.

Lost in thought, Atemu sat down on the stool behind the counter while reaching down and opening up the case to his guitar. Pulling out the instrument, Atemu quickly plugged it into the spare amp he always kept at the Game Shop for whenever he was visiting. He then began playing sad song. It wasn't long however before Atemu's thoughts turned back to the wealthy CEO who had given him a ride that morning. With a smile on his face, Atemu began quickly playing an uptempo tune.


End file.
